The start of something new
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: A Lara/Zip one-shot. When Lara is hurt from showing-off in her gym, he comes to her rescue. Could this be the star of a new romance? (Please R/R)


**The start of Something new!**

The blood rushed to Lara's head as she stood on her hands and balanced perfectly on a pole. She took a deep breath and by using only the strength in her arms, she threw herself into the air and plummeted to the ground with a series of acrobatic flips and twists. When her feet touched the floor, the sound of clapping filled the gym. The sound's source was her good friend and computer expert, Zip. Lara chuckled."Spying on me again?" she joked.

"Hey, last time I didn't know you were in here! Nice stunt by the way!" Lara felt herself blush from head to toe.

"Oh please! That was nothing!"

"Really?" There was a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Yes, Really!"

"Show me your best move then!"

"Very well, Zip" She calmly walked to a far wall and began to scramble up a large piece of climbing rock that was attached to it. As the top of the fake rock drew closer, Lara threw her grapple to a large metal plate on the ceiling. She quickly glanced down at Zip, He was stood with his hands on his hips and was starring up at her.

"Your not nervous are you?" Laughed Zip.

"Of course not!""Well what are you waiting for?" Lara ignored him and locked her gaze on a blue platform that was hanging no more than 10 meters away from her. She inhaled once again and kicked away from the rock. Lara had no time to judge the distance, So she leaped for the platform when it felt right. Only her torso made contact with the cold, blue metal, while her legs were left dangling. Using all of her strength she successfully managed to roll her lower body onto the platform. She lay on her back for a few seconds, before remembering that Zip was watching her. Maybe he had panicked when she almost fell, but she couldn't tell, he was stood in the same relaxed posture as before.

"Ok, Zip, get ready" She made a fist and slammed a red button which made the platform rise further into the air, until Lara's head was almost touching the ceiling. She flipped onto her hands and took another deep breath. Her arms bent and she flew into the air. Like before she plummeted to the ground with a series of advanced flips. She relaxed and was waited for her feet to land softly on the ground, but things didn't go as she had planned, she had misjudged the distance and landed on her arm and she yelped in pain.

"Oh heck! Lara, are you alright?" Zip seemed to panic more than Lara, who was trying not to show her pain.

"I…..I don't think it's broken" She groaned.

"It could still be serious!" Lara allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Zip, there's a split in the first-aid kit that in your office, can you get it for me?""Yeah, yeah of course!" Zip rushed out of the gym, Leaving Lara slowly trailing behind. She sat on the sofa and enjoyed the heat from the roaring fire. She looked around, there was no sigh of Alistair of Winston. "They must be in the library" She thought to herself, she looked at her watch: 11:15pm. "Or in bed" She almost jumped when Zip returned with the splint. He gently took hold of her arm and slipped it on.

"How does it feel?" he asked softly.

"Not too bad…" Zip sat next to her and avoided making eye contact.

"I'm so sorry, Lara"

"For what?"

"It's my fault you hurt your arm"

"What? No it's not!"

"Yes it is! I distracted you when you were in the gym, I asked you to do the stunt, which caused you to get hurt"

"Zip, I choose to do it, I could have said 'no'"

"But you didn't" Lara grabbed his head and made him face her.

"Zip, listen to me, it's _not _your fault!" Their head automatically moved closer, until their noses were almost touching. "Okay?" Zip didn't reply, they simultaneously leaded in and pressed their lips together passionately. Lara let Zip's tongue explore her mouth as she put her good arm around his neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes until they broke the kiss.

"Lara, I love you""I love you too, Zip"


End file.
